


Without a Goodbye

by KlaraKawaiiPotato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform, One-Shot, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaraKawaiiPotato/pseuds/KlaraKawaiiPotato
Summary: "L-Ladybug!?" He again called, rushing to sit down in front of her. "What's wrong!?"She gave him a defeated smile, blood suddenly tickling down her chin. A darker red spot was bleeding through her abdomen. Adrien felt his breath hitch at the sight."What- you said it wasn't serious!" He gasped, eyes filled with fear."Sorry, Adrien…" She coughed. "That… That silly cat will have to do the rest of the job. He'll come back s-soon."———Sometimes, you leave without saying goodbye.





	Without a Goodbye

Ladybug staggered into a wall as soon as they'd gotten away from the akuma.

"My la- Ladybug?" Adrien cut himself off, catching himself yet again before he called Ladybug by one of the pet-names he'd given her as Chat Noir. He then froze as she coughed, and he noted with horror that red spilled onto the ground.

She collapsed, leaning against the wall as he breathing went from heavy to ragged.

"L-Ladybug!?" He again called, rushing to sit down in front of her. "What's wrong!?"

She gave him a defeated smile, blood suddenly tickling down her chin. A darker red spot was bleeding through her abdomen. Adrien felt his breath hitch at the sight.

"What- you said it wasn't serious!" He gasped, eyes filled with fear.

"Sorry, Adrien…" She coughed. "That… That silly cat will have to do the rest of the job. He'll come back s-soon." Adrien felt another jab of anxiety stab into him. Ladybug had never been so injured she'd left the akuma alone before, and that really wasn't a good sign.

"What… What do you mean?" He asked, voice quivering.

"I just, h-hah, don't think I can help him." She winced in pain. As Adrien noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes, the horrifying truth came down on him and his own eyes filled with tears as well.

She was dying.

He wouldn't be able to save her.

No, he was able to save her! He could— he had to- if he got the akuma right away and Ladybug used her cure, she'd be fine! That's right, yeah!

"I-I need to go, I'll be right back, m'lady." He didn't care if this was how she found out about his identity, the whole fucking world could know his identity and he wouldn't give a damn, he just had to save her, and to do that he needed to be quick.

"Plagg, claws out!" He cried, already running away to face the akuma.

\-------

Ladybug stared as Adrien turned into Chat Noir, but she couldn't bring herself to be shocked, even if it turned out that her partner and love of her life was the same person. She knew him well enough by now to know that he was going to try and get the akuma quickly so she could use her cure, but she knew it wouldn't work. He wouldn't be able to get back that fast. She knew he wanted to save her, that he had her best intentions in mind, but all she could think about was that he'd left her.

_So now, she was alone. She'd die alone._

… Not entirely alone.

"Tikki, spots off." She choked out. She felt the familiar warmth of her transformation wearing off, before she felt colder than ever before. As Tikki saw the state Marinette was in, she gasped in horror.

"Marinette! O-oh no, what-" She cut herself off, seeing the look in Marinette's eyes.

Marinette smiled slightly as Tikki wordlessly flew down to nuzzle Marinette's cheek, the silent comfort enough for her.

The world around her was growing fuzzy, and she couldn't help but let her eyelids flutter shut.

\-------

He was too late.

And now, she was dead because of that.

He stared at the body which was left behind, at _Marinette's_ body which was left behind, a kwami curled up by her neck, crying softly.

He silently broke the akumatised object, using cataclysm at the corrupted butterfly, not caring that he was killing it.

"Plagg, claws in." He silently said, falling to his knees next to the body of the girl he'd loved, that he still loved.

She was dead, and he hadn't stayed with her to say goodbye.


End file.
